


Under Vermilion Skies

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, DWRColorsChallenge, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Picnics, Romantic Dean, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vermilion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeAfter a long, hard day at work, Dean decides he and his now, Fiance Castiel, need a break from the mundane.  They make a trip to the beach for a picnic but before they eat, they take care of some much needed business.  A bit handsy and naughty, they take advantage of some kinks they don't usually get to indulge on a regular basis.  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group: Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name: COLORSOct 1st - Auburn         Oct 8th - VermilionOct 2nd - SalmonOct 3rd - BronzeOct 4th - OliveOct 5th - AzureOct 6th - AlabasterOct 7th - Platinum





	

The old Impala came to a halt in the small parking lot by the beach.  Cutting the engine, Dean took a deep breath, then exhaled with a heavy sigh.  He loved the beach, it was so relaxing.     
  
“You smell that, baby?” Dean smiled wide as he glanced at Castiel. 

“Smell what?” Castiel inquired curiously as he gathered the picnic cooler from the backseat.  

“The beach!  The ocean, the sand, the tropical scent you can’t get anywhere else!” Dean was very excited, and it showed.  

“Ah, well then, yes baby, I smell it.  Here, take this, I will grab the blanket and the radio.” Castiel smiled, leaning in to kiss Dean softly, then hopped out of the car to walk around the passenger side, grabbing the blanket and radio from under his seat.  

Dean smirked, then hopped out of the car as well, waiting for Castiel to join him.  Once they were side by side, Dean took Castiel’s hand and they walked slowly onto the sand, looking around for a good place to sit.  Castiel found a beautiful spot near one of the piers, and set the radio down to unfold the blanket and lay it on the sand for their picnic dinner.  

“Man, it has been ages since I have been to the beach.  I’m glad you decided to put school work aside so we could come relax.” Dean set the cooler to one side, then plopped his ass down on the blanket, placing his flip flops in one of the corners to keep it down from the breeze.  

“Me too.  When was the last time we went, anyways? Wasn’t it like, five years ago?” Castiel plopped his ass down next to Dean, doing the same with his flipflops as well, then tuned the radio to a nearby station.  

“Four.  We were on a date, but it wasn’t this beach.  I believe we were on vacation in Florida, the keys.” Dean glanced to Castiel with a reminiscent smile.  Castiel grinned, and looked down, wiping sand from his feet, then glanced back to Dean.  

“That was that vacation when you accidentally grabbed the sunscreen to jack off instead of the lotion.” Castiel giggled and shook his head. 

“Hey! That… well, at least I wouldn’t have a lobster dick if I was a nudist, that’s all I’m sayin!” Dean shook his head as well and chuckled with Castiel.  Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to end up with such a magnificent man.  “You look beautiful in the sunset lighting, Cas.” 

Castiel blushed and looked away at the skies, laying back onto his elbows.  

“It’s all just a reflection of the beautiful skies.  I love when the colors mix lie they are, a hint of violet mixed with vermilion, some deep yellow here and there.”  Castiel was swooning at their view from their spot.  He loved deep, rich colors.  And he particularly loved sunsets.  

“Vermilion? What the fuck is that?” Dean scoffed, looking towards Castiel.  

“Like a deep orange, burnt orange, almost red-orange.”  Castiel chuckled, waving Dean off.  He had taken a myriad of art classes in school all of his life, so he was prone to using some off the wall color names that common knowledge wouldn’t be aware of. 

“Ah, well shit, you should have just said burnt-orange, Mister Smarty pants.” Dean rolled onto his side, sliding his hand up Castiel’s chest under his shirt and smiled, hovering his lips over Castiel’s.  “Maybe before it gets dark, I can catch your O face in this lighting, hm?” He licked at Castiel’s lips, in which Castiel opened his mouth and kissed Dean softly, giggling into the kiss.  

“You wanna see my vermilion O face, huh?” Castiel wasn’t going to object.  

“Mmmhmmmm…” Dean smirked.  He pulled his hand out of Castiel’s shirt, and instead slipped into the top of his pants to wrap his fingers around Castiel’s cock, squeezing and starting to rub at it, stroke it, twist his grip around it to make him hard.  

Castiel’s head fell back in a breathy moan, and he lay back on the blanket, pulling Dean down into deeper, more passionate kisses.  Dean was growing just as hard as he was making Castiel, and he wanted nothing more than to make love to his fiance.  

“Make love to me, Dean, please.”  Castiel whispered between kisses, and Dean nodded.  

Pulling away, hand out of Castiel’s pants, Dean reached into the cooler to grab the lube that they had brought along with them.  He maneuvered himself between Castiel’s thighs, then wrapped Castiel’s legs around his waist, slipped his arm under Castiel’s back and pulled him to his chest.  His body swung them around so that he landed on his ass on the blanket and Castiel was in his lap.  

“Fuck I love you, baby.  You make my heart skip a beat every time you are close to me.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, kissing his neck softly as he unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt.  

“Mmm you make me wild, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel moaned sensually, then helped Dean remove his shirt, letting it fall behind them.  He slipped his hands up under Dean’s t-shirt and helped pull that off as well, looking down into Dean’s eyes. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” Castiel whispered intimately

Dean looked deep into Castiel’s eyes, cupping his face with his hands and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s.  “I do too, baby, so much.” Dean leaned in for a sweet kiss, then it turned into a deeper makeout session for a few minutes.  

Both of Dean’s hands slid up and down Castiel’s smooth back slowly, holding his body close as they kissed.  Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his hands now, moaning into the kisses as he began to gyrate his hips and grind into Dean’s lap, moving his legs so that he was on his shins for support.  Dean groaned, his cock hardening the more Castiel ground against him, and brought a hand back to slap against Castiel’s ass rather firmly over the thin material of his swimming trunks.  Castiel gasped and groaned out into a little fit of giggles.     
  
“Mmnnn Fuck me Dean.  I want to cry your name out, I need to cry out the name to world of my future husband.”  Castiel was feeling very dirty and naughty today.  

Dean liked when Castiel wanted to be public, and loud at that.  The whole thrill of being caught was arousing, and the fact that his fiance was such a dirty little nymph was even better.  Dean decided sitting down and lap-fucking just wasn’t going to cut it, so he laid Castiel back onto his back, pulling his shorts off to discard to the side, then shed his own.  Luckily, it was getting darker out, so at least they didn’t stick out like sore thumbs in the daylight. 

Dean grabbed the lube and lubed his hand up, pushing one, then two fingers against Castiel’s rim, and started to penetrate him with his fingers to work him open as not to harm him.  He leaned over Castiel’s body while he finger fucked him, wrapping his lips around one of his nipples to suckle and nip playfully with a small growl.  Castiel dropped his head back with a sharp gasp and moaned out freely, uncaring if anyone heard.  This was Dean’s favorite type of sex… when Castiel didn’t hold back.  

“Fuck! Dean! I need your cock so bad, baby!”  Castiel lifted his thighs, giving Dean the room to work him open easily.  After a long day at work, a long week in school and coming home tuckered out, it was really nice to have a romantic date with your fiance on the beach at sunset.  

Dean pulled back from Castiel’s nipples once he felt he was worked open enough, then lathered his cock up with the lube.  It was a nice feeling alone, being cold from the cooler at first touch, then warming around his cock.  Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s as his cock pushed against his rim then popped in past the head, which elicited a quick gasped moan out of Dean.  Dean pushed deeper, then pulled back out, then pushed back into Castiel going even deeper, and pulled back out, and pushed in again until he went as deep as he could with a loud groan. 

“Fuh– Deannn! Oh baby! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Fuck meee! Please!” Castiel was begging, he knew Dean loved when he begged.  Castiel liked to inflate his ego sometimes, it made the sex all the more wholesome at times.  

Dean smirked at the beg, then started to thrust into Castiel slowly, deeply, and worked his pace quicker.  Castiel lifted his thighs to wrap around Dean’s waist tight, pulling his ass in counter thrusts by his legs to match Dean’s thrusts which forced him deeper and harder.  

“Gahdamnit, Cas! So tight tonight!” Dean managed to grunt out as his hips moved at a decent even pace.  Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and he dug his nails into Dean’s flesh, holding him close.  

“All for y-you baby!” Castiel had been working on tightening his ass muscles by working them periodically through the day at work.  

They both knew they were going to go home with sand in unmentionable places, but at this point, they didn’t really care. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck me harder baby, please!” Castiel cried out.  Sweat had already broken through their skin and his hands began to slide, dragging red lines behind his nails.  

Dean leaned inward toward Castiel and captured his mouth into more deep, hungry kisses while his hips picked up the momentum and strength in which he thrust into Castiel.  It wouldn’t be that much longer that he would cum at this pace.  Castiel was wild underneath him, working himself in counter thrusts and crying out with every couple of thrusts as much as he could between kisses.  

Dean slowed the speed down to a very slow pace, rolling his hips and hit Castiel’s prostate a few times, which caused Castiel to near scream in pleasure.  He screamed Dean’s name more than once, and Dean was so close to cumming it almost drove him insane.  

“I think I’m gunna cum soon baby. I need you to cum for me.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear.  Castiel nodded, relocating his arms around Dean’s neck, and Dean began to pick the pace back up, constantly hitting Castiel’s prostate until he just couldn’t take anymore.  A loud gasp, tightening limbs and a vice grip of muscles around Dean’s cock signaled that Castiel was about to cum, and sure enough, after a higher pitched moan of pleasure, breathless, Castiel’s cock started to spurt his cum onto their chests hard.  

“DEAN! Don’t s-st-op! DEAN FUCK!” Castiel’s whole body quivered around Dean’s, and that was all Dean needed.  Dean groaned out loud with Castiel, pressing his open mouth against Castiel’s neck, and his cock released his own load inside of Castiel’s ass.  

“Hnghh, Cas!” Dean cried out with a grunt.  He tried to catch his own breath after a few moments, quivering and his cock throbbing inside Castiel.  

Castiel pulled Dean in for kisses, sloppy, wet, breathless kisses and kept his legs around his waist as Dean rolled them over onto their sides.  

“I love you baby, so much, I am so happy you want to marry me.” Dean panted out in between the kisses.  His arms were wrapped around Castiel’s back to keep him close.  

Castiel smiled, tears raising in his eyes as he looked into Dean’s beautiful eyes, touching every contour of his face.  

“I would say yes over and over again for a million years so long as it was for you.  I am proud to become Mr. Castiel Winchester, and I am going to make an honest man out of you, you hear me?” Castiel chuckled and Dean chuckled with him.  

“Oh yeah?  Is that so?” Dean pulled him in for more kisses, and Castiel nodded into them, snickering.  

“It’s so, and don’t you forget it.”    



End file.
